The Song of Life
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Len dan Rin adalah sepasang anak kembar yang terpisah akibat perceraian orang tua mereka. Lima tahun kemudian Len berubah menjadi pemuda yang matang dan dewasa, berbeda dengan adiknya yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika. RnR please.


**Tittle : The Song of Life**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**Last Night Good Night by Hatsune Miku**

**Meltdown by Kagamine Rin**

**Hirari Hirari by Hatsune Miku Append**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typos.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Rin Pov=**

Aku hidup di dalam sebuah keluarga kecil yang beranggotakan empat orang—termasuk aku. Aku memiliki seorang kakak kembar bernama Len. Ayahku adalah seorang pekerja keras bernama Kaito, dan ibuku adalah seorang wanita karir yang bernama Meiko.

Dapat kuakui, keadaan keluargaku tidaklah begitu harmonis layaknya keluarga-keluarga yang lain. Orang tuaku menikah di usia yang relatif muda, dan pada akhirnya, sekarang mereka menjadi sering bertengkar.

Usia perkawinan orang tuaku sudah mencapai tiga belas tahun, dan kami berdua—aku dan kakakku Len, telah berusia dua belas tahun. Pada usia kami yang dapat dikatakan cukup muda, pemikiran kami sudah begitu matang dan dewasa. Mungkin karena lingkungan keluarga kami yang cukup keras inilah yang membuat kami belajar mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain.

Ayahku selalu pulang larut malam, sementara ibuku selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis-nya dan sering bepergian ke luar kota. Walaupun begitu, aku dan kakakku tidaklah sendirian, ada bibi Luka yang merupakan adik ibuku yang selalu setia menjaga kami.

Bibi Luka sangat perhatian pada kami, bahkan, kami sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Sebenarnya, sampai saat ini bibi Luka masih belum memiliki rencana untuk menikah, pacar pun tak punya. Bibi Luka sangatlah baik terhadap orang lain, namun, ia begitu selektif dalam hal memilih pasangan.

Berbeda dengan bibi Luka, ibu kami adalah orang dengan sifat keras kepala dan sedikit egosentris. Ibu selalu sibuk bekerja, dan kami sangat jarang bertemu dengannya. Urusan merawat kami pun selalu diserahkan kepada bibi Luka. Apabila ibu dan ayah bertemu atau berkumpul di rumah, yang mereka lakukan pasti hanyalah beradu mulut satu sama lain.

Ayah kami, Kaito, adalah direktur sebuah perusahaan Vocaloid Company dan ia sangat kaya. Ayah adalah orang yang sangat terkenal, terutama di kalangan wanita, dan kabarnya, ia memiliki selingkuhan yang merupakan asisten kantornya sendiri.

Kurasa, ayah dan ibu sama saja, mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya untuk bekerja. Dan, seperti yang mereka berdua katakan minggu lalu, mereka akan bercerai.

'Kapan, ya, masalah keluarga ini akan selesai? Jujur, aku sudah muak akan semua ini...' batinku dalam hati sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

**=Rin Pov End=**

Len memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah sambil melamun. Rin sepertinya terlihat begitu sedih. Len yang melihat adiknya murung seperti itu tidak dapat menerimanya. Len tahu kenapa Rin menjadi murung seperti itu.

'Rin jadi seperti ini pasti karena ibu dan ayah! Mereka sungguh keterlaluan sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan perasaan anaknya sendiri!' batin Len di dalam hati.

Len yang adalah seorang _sister complex_ itu sangatlah perhatian terhadap adiknya. Ia selalu tidak bisa diam apabila adiknya sedang sedih maupun kesusahan.

Len mendatangi Rin dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Len memandangi adik kesayangannya itu dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Rin, kau kenapa? Sedang ada pikiran, ya?" tanya Len sambil menepuk bahu Rin pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu... Aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita berdua setelah ayah dan ibu bercerai nanti," jawab Rin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hmmm..." Len bergumam pelan dan menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

Ucapan Rin tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan sementara Len, "Bagaimana kalau kita menumpang tinggal dengan bibi Luka saja?"

Len bugkam dengan sejuta pikiran yang begitu mengusik pikirannya. Menumpang dengan bibi Luka? Apa ia tidak keberatan dengan kami berdua? Selama ini kami sudah sangat merepotkannya. Kurasa aku harus memikirkan hal ini dulu matang-matang.

"Len?"

"Eh... Iya, Rin?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lebih baik kita memikirkan hal itu matang-matang, Rin. Aku takut kalau-kalau kita hanya akan menjadi beban untuk bibi Luka."

Rin mengangguk dan Len kembali melamun sambil memikirkan banyak hal secara bersamaan.

**=Len Pov=**

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kami berdua sebelum sidang perceraian yang konyol itu. Sungguh, aku tidak begitu perduli dengan yang namanya hak asuh atau apapun, karena menurutku hidup dengan salah satu dari mereka akan sama saja—sama-sama akan merepotkan.

Kasihan Rin, ia begitu terpukul atas pemberitahuan ayah dan ibu beberapa saat lalu. Hampir setiap hari kulihat ia murung begitu. Sidang perceraian ibu dan ayah akan diadakan tiga hari lagi, dan sekarang aku harus apa? Apa?

Kepalaku benar-benar buntu, pikiranku kacau-balau, perasaanku hancur. Walaupun sudah sejak lama kami—lebih tepatnya aku merasakan siksaan batin saat melihat ayah dan ibu kami bertengkar, tapi bercerai? Sungguh tak pernah kubayangkan hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Suatu pukulan yang sangat berat bagiku dan Rin saat mendengar keputusan tersebut, dan keinginan untuk memperoleh keluarga yang harmonis pupus sudah.

Selama bertahun-tahun aku berdoa, dan ternyata ini jawabannya? Tuhan sungguh tak adil! Aku mengharapan keluarga kami bisa membaik, tapi kenyataan yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untukku memandang pada kenyataan yang ada. Hal seperti itu sudah diputuskan, bukan? Sekarang yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menjaga Rin dengan baik.

**=Len Pov End=**

Hari itu berlalu begitu lama dari biasanya bagi kedua saudara kembar yang sedang pasrah pada nasibnya itu. Alasannya karena bibi Luka tidak bisa berkunjung. Biasanya, bibi Luka akan berkunjung dan menjadi teman bicara mereka yang setia. Namun, tidak pada hari itu, karena bibi Luka sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Len melirik jam dinding dan saat itu waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

'Masa' bodoh jika ayah ataupun ibu akan pulang malam ini, karena yang ada pasti hanya pertengkaran belaka.'

Len membenamkan mukanya ke atas bantal tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur, namun gagal. Jadi, ia pergi ke kamar Rin untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang, siapa tahu saja Rin belum tidur pada saat itu.

Len masuk ke kamar Rin tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan dilihatnya adik tercintanya sedang menangis. Hanya isak tangis yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan itu, yang mana membuat Len menjadi tertusuk hatinya.

Len duduk di sebelah Rin dan memeluknya dengan erat, sementara Rin berhenti menangis dan mencoba melirik ke arah kakaknya.

"Nii-chan...?" ucap Rin pelan. Suaranya serak dan begitu kecil layaknya sedang berbisik, atau lebih tepatnya mendesis secara perlahan.

Len tidak menjawab melainkan menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. Wajah Rin terlihat pucat, kedua matanya merah dan sembap, keadaannya begitu menyedihkan.

Hati Len begitu terpukul melihat keadaan adiknya yang begitu memprihatinkan. Pasti sangat berat bagi Rin untuk menerima kenyataan yang seperti itu. Len mendekap Rin dengan lebih erat sembari berharap isak tangis Rin akan berhenti.

Rin bersuara lagi, dan kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, "N-Nii-chan...?"

Len hanya terdiam, _speechless_. Sungguh, Len tidak sadar bahwa perceraian itu akan menjadi sebuah pukulan hebat, atau lebih tepatnya bencana bagi adiknya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Rin?" Len yang sejak tadi diam membisu akhirnya angkat bicara juga setelah berada dalam kesunyian yang berdurasi sekitar satu atau dua menit.

Rin ingin cepat-cepat membalas pertanyaan kakaknya itu, namun...

**BRAK!**

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dari lantai bawah kamar mereka. Nampaknya pertengkaran seru sedang terjadi lagi di antara ibu dan ayahnya di lantai bawah—yang sepertinya juga sama-sama baru pulang dari tempat kerja masing-masing.

Rin nampak begitu terkejut dan ketakutan saat mendengar suara-suara dari lantai bawah, sementara Len dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Rin.

"_Apa ini? Kenapa bisa ada foto-foto mesra begini di handphone__-mu, Kaito? Dan, siapa wanita di foto ini?"_

"_Pe__duli apa kau denganku, Meiko! Kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi dan aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu itu!"_

Pertengkaran hebat itu terus berlanjut hingga dua jam ke depan dan membuat Rin serta Len tidak bisa tidur. Len hanya duduk dengan posisi sambil mendekap Rin dengan erat. Walaupun letih, nampaknya Rin tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Dan, Len pun menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul Last Night, Good Night—lagu yang sangat disukai Rin.

**.**

_Suya suya, yume wo miteru,_

_(sleeping foundly, I have a dream)_

_Kimi no yokogao,_

_(of your profile)_

_Kidzukazu koboreta namida,_

_(without noticing the overflowing tears)_

_Hoo wo tsutau,_

_(that are running down my cheeks)_

_**.**_

_Setsuna no tokimeki wo,_

_(I've hidden the heart-trending)_

_Kono mune ni kakushiteta no,_

_(throbs that are in this chest)_

_**.**_

_Last night, good night,_

_Last night, good night,_

_Kono yoru kimi no te,_

_(this night, I'll hold your)_

_Nigitte nemuru yo, oyasumi,_

_(hand tight and go to sleep, good night)_

_**.**_

Rin mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas bahu Len sambil menguap.

Len tetap bernyanyi dengan lembutnya, dan membuat Rin menjadi semakin mengantuk.

**.**

_Suteki na asa wo mou ichido,_

_(it'd be wonderful if I could)_

_Kimi to sugosetara,_

_(spend morning with you once more)_

_Chiisana sonna kibou sae,_

_(I just wish even such a small)_

_Omou dake no kiseki,_

_(hope can be a miracle)_

_**.**_

_Nani mo tsutaenai mama,_

_(as it is, I can't convey anything)_

_Sayonara wa ienai yo,_

_(so, I can't say goodbye)_

_**.**_

_Last night, good night,_

_Last night, good night,_

_Kono koe karete mo,_

_(even this voice dies)_

_Kienai Merodii,_

_(the melody wont fade)_

_**.**_

Len membaringkan Rin yang matanya telah separuh menutup ke atas kasur, sambil tetap menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Rin sebagai nyanyian selamat malam bagi Rin. Sembari menatap Rin dengan lembut dan mengelus rambut Rin perlahan, Len tetap bernyanyi dengan pelan dan merdu. Suaranya menghiasi setiap sudut kamar Rin yang begitu dingin.

_**.**_

_Last night, good night,_

_Last night, good night,_

_Itsuka wa mukaeru saigo wo omou yo,_

_(when I think that the end will arrive someday)_

_Yozora ni negau no tokiwa no egao wo,_

_(that's when I hope that the night sky will keep your smile)_

_**.**_

_Oyasumi~_

_(good night)_

_**.**_

Senandung yang dinyanyikan oleh Len berhasil membuat Rin tertidur dengan nyenyaknya pada malam itu. Sungguh tidak disangka, wajah Rin yang sedang tertidur dapat terlihat begitu tenang dan manis. Sungguh malang nasibnya yang harus memiliki keluarga _broken home_ seperti ini.

Tak lama setelah Rin tertidur, Len pun ikut mengistirahatkan dirinya yang begitu kelelahan di sebelah Rin.

—**xxXXXxx—**

Keesokan paginya suasana telah menjadi tenang kembali, terhindar dari segala pertikaian yang terjadi antara kedua orang tua Rin dan Len.

Len terbangun akibat sinar matahari pagi yang merembes masuk melalui sela-sela tirai kamar Rin. Len lalu duduk di atas kasur Rin dan merenggangkan badannya sembari menguap dengan lebar.

'Kejadian tadi malam adalah sebuah malapetaka,' batin Len dalam hati sambil beranjak dari atas kasur Rin.

Len menggapai gagang pintu kamar Rin dan membuka kuncinya, lalu berjalan ke luar. Suasananya hening, nampaknya kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi ke kantor. Sisa puing-puing benda pecah akibat pertengkaran hebat antara ibu dan ayahnya masih terlihat berserakan di lantai.

Len duduk di atas kursi yang ada di dapur sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hancur dan berantakan bagaikan terkena sapuan angin badai yang dahsyat. Tiba-tiba mata Len tertuju pada sebuah kertas kecil yang dengan sengaja diselipkan di bawah pot bunga yang terletak di atas meja dapur.

Pada kertas kecil tersebut tertulis sebuah pesan yang bunyinya...

"Ibu dan ayah sudah pergi. Jadi, tolong kalian siap-siap sendiri."

Len hanya menatap kertas kecil tersebut tanpa ekspresi. Diambilnya kertas kecil tersebut, diremas-remasnya menjadi sebuah gulungan tak berbentuk dan dilemparkannya ke tembok.

"Cih!" ucap Len kesal sambil memukul permukaan meja makan dengan keras. Len nampak begitu kesal, sedih, dan putus asa. Ia kesal pada sikap orang tuanya yang begitu tidak perduli dengan anak-anaknya, ia sedih karena kedua orang tuanya membuat Rin merasakan hal-hal pahit, dan ia sudah putus asa dalam menghadapi hidup yang menurutnya begitu berat.

Tiba-tiba, pintu depan terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda nan panjang berjalan masuk dan pergi menuju dapur. Len mengangkat dagunya, dan dilihatnya sosok bibi Luka sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Kedua bola mata Len menatap sosok wanita anggun itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sementara lidahnya kelu dan tak dapat berkata-kata.

Bibi Luka membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan memeluk Len dengan hangat. Bibi Luka mengerti akan kesedihan yang dirasakan Len, yang seketika itu juga menumpahkan air matanya dan luluh dalam pelukan hangat bibi Luka.

Selama ini Len sudah berusaha semampunya untuk melindungi adiknya, dan juga untuk menyembunyikan segala rasa pilu yang menusuk hatinya yang rapuh. Selama ini Len tidak punya tempat untuk berbicara, tidak punya bahu untuk bersandar, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Sekarang akhirnya ada seseorang yang sadar akan kesedihan yang ada di dalam hatinya, dan bibi Luka, lah orangnya.

Bibi Luka membelai punggung Len dengan lembut sambil tetap membiarkan Len terbuai di dalam hangatnya sebuah pelukan yang tidak pernah Len rasakan. Bibi Luka yang dapat merasakan kepedihan hati Len hanya dapat tersenyum pilu.

"Sshhh... tak apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." ucap bibi Luka untuk menenangkan Len.

"Ta-tapi... hu... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... huhu," Len terisak saat berkata kepada bibi Luka, dan air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras melewati pipi-pipinya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki Rin yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Cepat-cepat Len menyeka air matanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Len takut apabila adik kesayangannya melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bibi Luka pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nii-chan? Sedang apa kau di situ? Wah, ada bibi Luka juga rupanya," ucap Rin yang telah sampai di dapur sambil menggosok-gosok matanya dan menguap.

"Selamat pagi, Rin," sapa bibi Luka dengan senyum hangat yang biasa ia lontarkan kepada kedua keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Sedang apa bibi Luka berada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?" tiba-tiba Len yang telah pulih hatinya menyela dengan pertanyaan yang diberikannya.

"Itu karena..." bibi Luka terdiam. Ia nampak tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sidang perceraian kedua orang tuamu akan dilaksanakan hari ini, jadi aku datang untuk menjemput kalian berdua," bibi Luka melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada getir dan ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Len maupun Rin sangat kaget mendengar perkataan bibi Luka. Bagaimana bisa sidang perceraiannya menjadi lebih cepat? Kenapa?

Suasana begitu hening, dan bibi Luka mulai berbicara lagi...

"Cepat persiapkan diri kalian. Sidangnya akan dilaksanakan dua jam lagi."

**~xxxXXXxxx~**

Rin, Len, dan bibi Luka duduk di barisan kursi yang telah disediakan di ruang pengadilan. Bibi Luka memandangi orang-orang yang ada di pengadilan dengan pandangan resah. Rin sedari tadi hanya diam di dalam dekapan kakaknya, Len sambil berusa menahan air matanya.

Sidang berlangsung cukup lama, sekitar dua setengah jam. Setelah itu, keputusan telah dibuat dan hakim memutuskan bahwa hak asuh atas Rin dan Len akan dibagi menjadi dua. Rin akan hidup bersama ayahnya, Kaito, sementara Len akan tinggal dengan ibunya, Meiko.

Len maupun Rin tidak dapat menerima keputusan tersebuut, karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Len mencoba menentang beberapa kali, namun, keputusan hakim telah bulat dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Mulai besok, Rin dan Len akan hidup terpisah. Dua saudara yang selama dua belas tahun bersama-sama pada akhirnya akan dipisahkan atas dasar hukum.

'Keputusan macam apa itu? Sungguh tidak masuk akal! Kenapa mereka dengan mudahnya memisahkan kami berdua? Sial!' Len mengumpat dalam hati. Ia sangat kesal atas keputusan hakim, dan ia sangat kesal karena pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat melindungi adik kesayangannya, Rin.

Hari yang berat itu pun akan segera berlalu. Rin dan Len berbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka, di kamar masing-masing sembari medesah dan memasrahkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua esok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin dan Len berpelukkan dengan erat di ruang tamu. Dua buah koper ukuran sedang telah terlihat berada di sebelah sofa. Rin masih memeluk Len dengan erat, dan tak terasa air matanya tumpah mengiringi kepergiannya bersama ayahnya ke Amerika.

Ya, hari itu tiba-tiba telah diputuskan bahwa Rin akan pergi ke Amerika bersama ayahnya yang memiliki perusahaan di sana. Entah kapan ayahnya—Kaito, merencanakan hal ini, yang pasti kedua saudara kembar itu terlihat belum siap untuk berpisah. Rin di Amerika, sementara Len di Jepang. Hidup terpisah dengan jarak yang begitu jauh pastilah sangat berat bagi mereka berdua, dan air mata Rin masih terus mengalir dengan deras. Rin merasa sangat tidak rela jika ia harus berpisah dengan kakaknya dan tinggal di Amerika.

**=Rin Pov=**

Aku tidak ingin pindah dan tinggal di Amerika! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari kakak! Aku sangat sayang kakak, jadi, kenapa ayah harus mengajakku ikut bersamanya? Kenapa ayah maupun ibu tidak ada yang dapat mengerti tentang bagaimana perasaan kami sebenarnya? Kenapa?

Batinku serasa meronta-ronta, hatiku menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, dan tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu. Ah, bukan... Yang benar adalah, mereka tidak ingin tahu tentang jeritan hatiku. Dan pada akhirnya, segala upaya yang aku lakukan hanya dapat memberikan hasil nihil.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku terhadap kakakku satu-satunya dengan berat hati. Dapat kulihat senyumannya yang pahit, namun aku tahu bahwa ia ingin terlihat tegar di depanku. Aku melangkah keluar dan pergi ke bandara, meninggalkan kakakku dan segala kenangan yang ada bersamanya.

Mulai sekarang aku harus dapat bersikap lebih kuat lagi, dan aku harus bisa menjadi lebih mandiri, karena sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki seorang kakak yang akan menimangku lagi. Walaupun hatiku hancur, namun akan tetap kuingat segala sesuatu yang pernah kakak ajarkan padaku, serta senyumannya yang hangat yang selalu ia berikan kepadaku.

'Aku berjanji untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang!' itulah janji yang telah kuucapkan pada kakak sesaat sebelum keberangkatanku. Jadi, tunggulah, kak! Jika sampai waktunya kita bertemu lagi, aku pasti akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi.

**=Rin Pov End=**

Len berbalik ke kamarnya sesaat setelah Rin pergi. Ya, Rin sekarang sudah benar-benar pergi, ke tempat yang jauh—ke Amerika.

Len berjalan limbung. Hatinya sangat sakit karena sekarang Rin sudah tidak ada bersamanya.

Len lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan langsung mengalir melewati kedua pipinya dan jatuh ke atas bantal. Lalu, karena lelah menangis, akhirnya Len pun tertidur.

Len tiba-tiba terbangun. Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, lalu ia pun melirik jam dinding—pukul dua kurang dua puluh menit dini hari. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pada dini hari seperti ini?

Len yang masih merasa sedikit mengantuk pun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Len mengira bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya saja, dan ia mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

'Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa tidur! Cih, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan pada dini hari seperti ini?'

Len pun bangkit dari atas kasur, mengambil jaketnya dan membawa serta _iPod _miliknya. Ia berjalan ke luar rumah, dengan mengenakan jaket warna kekuningan dan _headset _yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Ia pun memutar lagu yang ada di _iPod_-nya itu secara acak sambil berjalan pergi dari rumah menuju sebuah taman yang sering ia dan Rin kunjungi.

Saat Len sedang berjalan, lagu Meltdown dengan keras terdengar melalui _headset_ yang ia pakai.

**.**

_Machiakari hanayaka,_

_(the town is filled with brilliant light)_

_Eeteru masui no tsumetasa,_

_(the chill of anesthetic ether)_

_Nemurenai gozen niji,_

_( 2 a.m, and I can't sleep)_

_Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru__,_

_(everything is changis so fast)_

_**.**_

Saat berjalan, di salam kepala Len masih berputar-putar tentang kesedihannya.

Tak terasa ia telah sampai di taman, dan ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman tersebut.

**.**

_Oiru kire no Raitaa,_

_(the lighter's out of oil)_

_Yaketsuku you na inonaka,_

_(the pit of my stomach is on fire)_

_Subete ga sou uso nara,_

_(if everything is such a lie)_

_Hontou ni yokatta noni ne,_

_(then it really would be better)_

_**.**_

Len duduk bersandar di atas kursi taman sambil menghayati lagu yang sedang ia dengar, nyaring namun memberikan makna yang dalam pada dirinya. I merasa takjub karena lagu selalu dapat menggambarkan kehidupannya.

Len meresapi setiap bait dari lirik lagu tersebut, dan ia menyadari, apabila semua hal yang tela terjadi selama ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, pasti ia tidak akan merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam seperti ini.

Len pun mendengus dan mulai terfokus pada lagu yang ia dengarkan lagi.

**.**

_Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita,_

_( I dreamed of wrapping my hands around your neck)_

_Hikari no afureru hirusagari,_

_(on an early afternoon, overflowing with light)_

_Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo,_

_( I dreamed with full of tears)_

_Nakidashisouna me de miteita,_

_(of cinching your narrow throat)_

_**.**_

Lagu itu masih tetap mengalun dengan cepat di telinga Len yang sedang terbuai oleh cahaya lampu remang-remang yang menghiasi taman itu. Saat itu masih subuh, jadi sedikit orang yang terlihat di taman tersebut. Dan Len pun kembali dalam lamunannya...

**.**

_Kakuyuugouro nisa,_

_( I want to dive into)_

_Tobikonde mitai to omou,_

_(a nuclear reactor)_

_Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei,_

_(surrounded by beautiful blue light)_

_Kakuyuugouro nisa,_

_(if I dive into)_

_Tobikonde mitara soshitara,_

_(the nuclear reactor)_

_Subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite,_

_(then I can let it all go)_

_**.**_

Len terlalu menghayati lagu yang ia dengar sampai-sampai ia sendiri terbawa khayalan akan lagu itu.

'Bagaimana jika aku bunuh diri dan mati saja? Mungkin aku bisa terjun ke sebuah reaktor nuklir seperti di lagu ini, dan mungkin aku bisa melupakan semua masalah yang menghantuiku,' batin Len.

Len pun untuk yang kedua kalinya mendengus, walaupun kali ini lebih pelan. Ia sadar bahwa itu hanyalah pemikiran yang sangat konyol.

_**.**_

_Beranda no mukougawa,_

_(on the other side of balcony)_

_Kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto,_

_(the sound of someone climbing the stairs)_

_Kageridashita sora ga,_

_(the clouding sky falls into the room)_

_Mado Garasu ni heya ni ochiru,_

_(through the window panes)_

_**.**_

_Kakusan suru yuugure,_

_(in the scattering twilight)_

_Nakiharashita youna hi no naka,_

_(the sun is red, like teary eyes)_

_Tokeru you ni sukoshi zutsu,_

_(bit by bit, as if dissolving)_

_Sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai,_

_(little by little this world is dying)_

_**.**_

…

"_Pip!"_

Len pun mematikan _iPod_-nya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Nampaknya ia sudah merasa sedikit mengantuk saat itu. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari atas kursi taman dan berjalan limbung ke arah yang tidak jelas.

Udara saat itu begitu dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Saat itu kan masih pukul dua pagi.

Len berjalan melewati sebuah gang yang cukup lebar sambil mengabaikan sekitarnya sampai pada akhirnya kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah ber-cat merah muda dengan pagar besi.

Len masuk ke dalam dan mengetuk pintu depan rumah tersebut. Hening, pasti sang pemilik rumah masih tertidur pulas. Jadi, Len memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu di depan rumah tersebut hingga pada akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

Pintu rumah ber-cat merah muda itu pun terbuka. Saat itu masih jam enam pagi, sebenarnya itu adalah waktu yang masih sangat awal untuk membuka pintu rumah.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang yang mengenakan daster berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan warna rambutnya nampak berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Len..." ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya. Lalu, wanita tersebut menggendong Len masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**=Len Pov=**

Aku terbangun dan mendapati bahwa diriku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang nampaknya tidak asing lagi.

Nampak seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang duduk di sebelahku dengan tampang khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman ini, Len?" ucapnya padaku seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang kulakukan sejak dini hari tadi.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang merupakan bibiku sendiri. Hatiku masih sangat terpukul akibat kepergian kembaranku tercinta.

Sekarang, rasanya kehidupanku menjadi hampa, visi dalam hidupku menjadi buram, dan hatiku perlahan-lahan mulai menutup.

"Aku ingin pulang..." ucapku kepada bibi Luka yang sedari tadi menungguku untuk bicara.

Setelah itu, aku pun bangkit dan berpamitan pada bibi Luka, lalu berjalan pulang dengan langkah limbung.

'Mulai sekarang aku harus berhenti untuk bersikap kekanak-kanakan lagi," batinku dalam hati.

**=Len Pov End=**

**~X~X~X~ 5 tahun kemudian ~X~X~X~**

Seorang pemuda yang bermur kira-kira tujuh belas tahun sedang dengan santainya duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang kerap kali ia datangi untuk bersantai. Pemuda tersebut nampak begitu tampan. Wajahnya tenang, rambutnya yang berwarna _honey blond_, yang sedikit panjang nampak indah karena diikat dengan sebuah ikatan kuncir kuda.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Len yang telah beranjak dewasa.

Sekarang Len sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Ia sudah berubah menjadi pemuda yang berpikiran matang dan dewasa, sikapnya juga tenang.

Sekarang, Len sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah novel di taman yang sering ia kunjungi sejak kecil, yaitu seorang kembarannya yang sudah lama pindah.

Len pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menutup novel yang sedari tadi ia baca. Len pun memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Len dari belakang. Nampaklah seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Rambut wanita tersebut tidak lagi panjang, melainkan lebih pendek sekurang-kurangnya sampai menyentuh bahu. Wajahnya pun sekarang nampak lebih bijaksana. Wanita itu adalah bibi Luka yang sedari dulu setia menemani Len yang kesepian.

Sekarang, bibi Luka sedang berjalan bersama suaminya sambil menggendong seorang bayi perempuan yang manis. Ya, sekarang bibi Luka sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Suaminya yang bernama Kamui Gakupo itu sangatlah baik, dan Len yakin mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang sejahtera, tidak seperti keluarganya dulu.

"Hai, Miki..." sapa Len pada bayi yang digendong oleh bibi Luka sembari menyunggingkan seutas senyum.

Setelah itu, Len pun berjalan pergi.

Sambil jalan, Len merogoh-rogoh kantong bajunya untuk mengambil kacamatanya. Selain hanya untuk bergaya, Len suka memakai kacamata karena matanya yang sedikit bermasalah untuk melihat sesuatu yang jaraknya dekat atau yang sering disebut dengan rabun dekat.

Lalu, Len berhenti sejenak untuk memasang kacamatanya. Len pun berjalan lagi.

Len berjalan menuju sebuah taman lainnya yang terletak agak jauh dari rumahnya dan berhenti untuk duduk di sebuha bangku yang ada di taman tersebut.

Len termenung untuk sementara. Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang Len masih terus memikirkan dan merindukan Rin. Selama ini Len begitu kesepian tanpa kehadiran Rin di hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba, Len mendengar suara aneh dari belakang yang mana membuat Len berhenti termenung dan membalikkan badannya ke arah suara barusan.

Seorang gadis yang kira-kira berumur sama dengan Len terlihat sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa kopernya. Gadis tersebut memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama dengan Len, namun sayangnya rambut gadis itu lebih panjang dan terurai dengan anggunnya sampai ke bagian pinggang.

"Ukh..." ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Len yang melihat gadis itu seakan-akan tersihir oleh kecantikannya. Gadis tersebut sangat cantik, senyuman yang diberikannya pun begitu menawan.

"Uhm, Len?" gadis itu tiba-tiba memanggil nama Len.

'Dari mana gadis itu bisa tahu namaku? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengannya. Jangan-jangan...'

Lalu, Len pun menghampiri gadis tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Gadis tersebut begitu mirip dengan Len. Jangan-jangan yang dipikirkan Len adalah benar, bahwa gadis ini adalah kembarannnya.

"Kau siapa?" dengan takut-takut Len mencoba bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Masa' kau tidak ingat denganku? Len jahat, ih!" gadis tersebut malah bertanya balik kepada Len.

"Apakah kau... Rin?" ucap Len setengah berharap.

Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, sementara Len terpaku memandangi Rin. Sekarang Rin telah banyak berubah. Rin telah berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun.

Len yang seakan-akan tidak percaya nampaknya tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanyai Rin,

"Apakah kau benar-benar Rin?"

"Yep."

"Kapan kau sampai kemari?"

"Baru saja kok..."

"Dengan siapa kau kemari?"

"Seseorang..."

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia~"

Len pun berhenti bertanya. Len merasakan perasaan yang kurang menyenangkan saat Rin merahasiakan tentang sesuatu. Tetapi, setelah itu Rin mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"Oh, iya, Len... Sekarang kau tinggal di mana?"

"Aku masih tinggal di rumah yang dulu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak saja... Lalu, ibu mana?"

"Ia pindah ke tempat lain setelah menikah lagi."

"Jadi, ibu sudah menikah lagi? Hm... Tidak heran. Tapi, dengan siapa?"

"Teman sekantornya yang bernama Kiyoteru atau apalah itu..."

"Oh..."

Len merasa Rin sudah berubah. Sekarang sifatnya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Malah, Len merasa Rin sama sekali tidak merindukannya. Sekarang Len begitu kecewa dengan Rin dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Len berjalan pulang, diikuti oleh Rin dari belakang. Mereka berdua berjalan di dalam diam, tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan rumah Len.

"Wah, nampaknya tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah," ucap Rin dengan senyum lebar.

Lalu, nampak seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang keluar dari taksi yang sedang parkir di depan rumah Len sambil membawa sebuah koper.

"Mikuo!" seru Rin sambil berlari menghampiri pemuda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Mikuo tersebut.

Rin pun mengecup bibir Mikuo pelan. Len yang tidak sengaja melihat hal tersebut merasa sangat kaget. Bagaimana bisa adiknya yang dulu sangat pemalu dan lembut sekarang bisa berubah menjadi gadis seperti itu? Tapi, Len lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

"Ayo masuk..." undang Len sembari membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Len langsung mengantarkan kedua tamunya tersebut ke kamar masing-masing tanpa berkata apa-apa. Menurutnya, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi padanya hari ini, dan hal itu terasa begitu membuatnya _shock._

**=Len Pov=**

Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan Rin, seharusnya aku sangat senang. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sedih begini? Nampaknya Rin sudah berubah. Lalu, siapa pria yang dengan seenaknya mencium adikku itu?

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan nampaklah Rin serta Mikuo yang sedang duduk berduaan. Aku tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua dan terus berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi, ternyata Rin dan Mikuo malah mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Len... Ini pacarku Mikuo. Dan, Mikuo, ini kakak kembarku, Len..."

Hm, sekarang tidak ada lagi panggilan sopan darimu untukku, Rin? Apakah Amerika telah mengubahmu dengan begitu drastis sampai-sampai kau tidak memanggilku dengan sopan? Tapi, sudahlah, mungkin hanya aku yang berpikiran terlalu kaku.

"Salam kenal Mikuo..." ucapku sembari membalas jabatan tangan pacar adikku itu.

"Len... Mikuo ini orang yang sangat baik, loh..." ucap adikku itu agar aku tidak salah paham mengenai pacarnya. Walaupun sedih rasanya, tapi aku akan tetap mendukung pilihanmu, Rin.

Aku tidak menjawab. Rasanya tidak ada yang perlu kuucapkan, kan? Rasanya aku seperti orang lain saja saat di depan Rin.

**~xxxXXXxxx~**

Makan malamku terasa sedikit aneh malam ini karena keberadaan Rin dan Mikuo. Tapi, sepertinya mereka berdua hanya sibuk dengan acara suap-suapan mereka saja. Huh, mengesalkan...

Kulirik jam dinding, dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, waktunya tidur.

**=Len Pov End=**

Len mulai membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok...

'Ugh...aku tidak bisa tidur...' batin Len kesal.

Lalu, Len pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur. 'Siapa tahu minum segelas susu dapat membuatku tertidur?' begitu pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, saat Len berjalan melewati kamar Rin, Len mendengar suara-suara yang aneh. Seketika itu juga Len berjalan mendekat ke kamar Rin.

"_Akh... Mi-Mikuo..."_

"_Rin jangan melawan... Kau diam saja, ya, Honey..."_

"_Mi—aaakh!"_

Len yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Rin dengan kencang. Betapa terkejutnya Len saat mendapati adiknya sedang dalam keadaan tidak berbusana dan 'terhubung' secara fisik dengan lelaki yang berada tepat di atas tubuh Rin.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?" Len berteriak sangat keras ke arah Rin dan Mikuo.

Rin dan Mikuo yang terkejut langsung menutupi diri mereka dengan selimut yang ada di atas kasur, sementara Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan marah sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Len... Nii... Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..." ucap Rin dengan nada bicara dan wajah yang memelas.

"CUKUP! Apakah ini pria yang kau sebut baik? Cepat pasang baju kalian sekarang juga!" Len membalas ucapan Rin dengan teriakan dan diakhiri dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

Setelah itu Len menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, mencoba untuk berpikir jernih.

'Rin... Ternyata kau bukanlah orang yang kukenal... Kau telah berubah sangat drastis, bahkan melebihi bayanganku...'

Tiba-tiba Rin dan Mikuo muncul di hadapan Len, sambil mengenakan pakaian yang lengkap tentunya.

"Len... Tolong maafkan kami..." ucap Rin lirih.

Len hanya diam, menatap Rin pun ia tidak sudi.

"Len... Tolong mengertilah... Hal seperti itu sudah biasa di Amerika," ucap Mikuo membela diri.

Sekarang Len menjadi semakin naik pitam seetlah mendengar ucapan Mikuo tersebut.

"Itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak senonoh! Aku tidak perduli apabila hal itu sudah biasa di Amerika! Tapi sekarang kalian melakukannya di rumahku! Sungguh memalukan!"

Mikuo terdiam, dan Len melanjutkan bicaranya...

"Dan kau, Rin... Kau bukanlah adik yang kukenal. Kau telah berubah... Dan jika ingin, kau bisa kembali ke Amerika besok.."

"Ta-tapi Len! Nii... Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu lagi..." ucap Rin hampir menangis.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus meninggalkan Mikuo..."

"A-apa?"

"Itu demi kebaikanmu juga..."

"Ba-baiklah Len... Nii..."

**~xxxXXXxxx~**

Esoknya, dengan sangat terpaksa Rin merelakan Mikuo yang pulang ke Amerika, tanpa perpisahan yang spesial.

"Nii-san... Tolong jangan kau katakan tentang kejadian semalam pada siapapun, ya? Kumohon..."

"Baiklah..."

Len yang masih marah berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri seperti biasa.

Len duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memandangi sebuah foto yang bersandar dengan indah di atas meja belajarnya. Foto itu adalah foto Len dan Rin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

Len memandangi foto tersebut dengan pandangan sedih. Lalu, ia beranjak dari atas kasurnya untuk mengambil piano lipat miliknya yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam lemari.

Len menaruh piano lipat tersebut dan membuka pembungkusnya. Lalu, Len mulai memainkan sebuah lagu...

**.**

_Kisetsu kurikaesu tabi,_

_(when the season is spinning, spinning)_

_Hotsureteku kizuna wo,_

_(please embrace the scattering ties)_

_Tsuyoku, tsuyoku daki shimete,_

_(strongly, strongly)_

_Nakusanuyou,_

_(so that they won't be lost)_

_**.**_

Len menyanyi sambil memainkan piano lipatnya dengan lembut. Suaranya yang merdu menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Lagu yang Len mainkan terdengar begitu lirih, dan tanpa sengaja terdengaroleh Rin.

_**.**_

_Kakaeta kotoba no omotasani,_

_(unable to move from the weight)_

_Ugoke nakunatte,_

_(of the embraced words)_

_Tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta,_

_(I fell into a warm dream)_

_Kizukeba kimi wo miushinai,_

_(when I woke, it was after I lost you)_

_**.**_

Len terus bernyanyi, dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes membasahi pipi-pipinya. Lagu itu terdengar begitu sendu, dan nampaknya Len sangat menikmati hal itu. Selama ini Len selalu sendirian, dan setelah Rin datang, keadaannya jadi semakin memburuk. Nampaknya kesedihan Len sudah mencapai puncaknya...

_**.**_

_Tabane daki shimeteta sugata wo,_

_(I tie it-the appereance that I embraced)_

_Yaoragani chirasite akaku,_

_(the color of orange softly scatters)_

_Itai, hodoni sore wa yakitsuite,_

_(it hurt so much, it's strongly engraved in my heart)_

_**.**_

Rin mengintip Len yang sedang menyanyi sambil memainkan piano lipatnya dari celah pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Tanpa terasa air mata Rin pun ikut menetes saat mendengar nyanyian Len yang terdengar begitu sendu dan kesepian...

_**.**_

_Hirari… Hirari… Hirari…_

_(flutter… Flutter… __Flutter)_

_**.**_

Rin terpaku memandangi Len dari celah pintu. Mereka berdua menangis bersama-sama tanpa sebab yang jelas. Mungkin, karena ikatan hati mereka-lah yang dapat membuat mereka merasakan sakit hati itu bersama-sama...

_**.**_

_Sora e umi e dokoka tooku e,_

_(to the sky, the sea, someplace far)_

_Kimi e hitohira demo todoku youni,_

_(so that I may deliver at least one piece to you)_

_Tsumugu kizuna no sono iro ga,_

_(the color of th ties we make)_

_**.**_

Pintu kamar Len tiba-tiba terbuka saat Len akan menyanyikan bait terakhir dari lagu Hirari Hirari yang ia nyanyikan…

_**.**_

_Hirarira hirarirari…_

_(flutter away, flutter away…)_

_**.**_

Len berhenti bernyanyi dan menatap adiknya yang sedang menitikkan air mata, sama seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba, Rin berlari ke arah Len dan memeluk kakak kembarnya itu.

"Len... Nii-chan... Maafkan aku..." Rin menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk kakaknya itu. Rin merasa sangat menyesal setelah menyadari bahwa kakaknya begitu kesepian selama lima tahun ini.

"I-iya... Tak apa... Setidaknya sekarang adik tercintaku sudah ada di sini..." ucap Len sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Kau akan memaafkanku Nii-chan?..." tanya Rin yang masih meneteskan air matanya.

"Ya... Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Rin... Tenang saja..." jawab Len dengan lembut.

"Te-terima kasih, Nii-chan..." ucap Rin sambil memeluk lebih erat kakaknya yang penuh pengertian itu.

"Sama-sama... Dan mulai sekarang, bersama-sama kita akan memulai kehidupan yang baru..." ucap Len dengan pandangan yang penuh arti terhadap Rin.

_**~Fin~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holla Minna~ ^o^/ Maroo kembali lagi dengan sebuah cerita baru! Walaupun cerita ini kesannya agak sedih, tapi, Maroo harap Minna sekalian suka, yah? Maaf sebelumnya, kalau Maroo jarang banget update, itu semua karena waktu Maroo yang terpotong akibat tugas sekolah yang menumpuk *curcol* XD**

**Maroo juga mohon maaf kalau fanfic Maroo yang satu ini terkesan nggak begitu nyambung dan typos-nya masih bertebaran di mana-mana... Sekali lagi Maroo Minta maaf... Sekian :D**


End file.
